


WWE does The Hunger Games

by flickawhip



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Some of the simulations I've had in mind to write up...This is a first version with scrappy additional notes.





	1. WWE Games 1

The Bloodbath Kairi Sane, Woman, and Sunny start fighting, but Woman runs away as Kairi Sane kills Sunny. Jazzy Gabert stabs Stephanie McMahon in the back with a trident. Molly Holly, Mickie James, and Layla get into a fight. Mickie James triumphantly kills them both. Day 1 Kairi Sane bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Brooke Tessmacher, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly start fighting, but Michelle McCool runs away as Brooke Tessmacher kills Kelly Kelly. Sonya Deville poisons Ronda Rousey's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. Jazzy Gabert poisons Mickie James's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. Night 1 Ivory forces Maryse to kill Mickie James or Carmella. She decides to kill Carmella. Lita overpowers Ronda Rousey, killing her. Day 2 Dixie Carter convinces Michelle McCool to not kill her, only to kill her instead. Lita forces Brooke Tessmacher to kill Ivory or Bayley. She decides to kill Ivory. Night 2 No deaths occurred. Day 3 Woman accidently steps on a landmine. Night 3 No deaths occurred. Day 4 Mickie James shoots an arrow into Maryse's head. Night 4 No deaths occurred. Day 5 No deaths occurred. Night 5 Dixie Carter cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. The Feast Mickie James stabs Chyna with a tree branch. Brooke Tessmacher, Sherri Martel, and Kavita Devi get into a fight. Brooke Tessmacher triumphantly kills them both. Day 6 Miss Elizabeth, Lita, and Trish Stratus start fighting, but Lita runs away as Miss Elizabeth kills Trish Stratus. Brooke Tessmacher accidently steps on a landmine. Night 6 Mickie James dies of dysentery. Day 7 Miss Elizabeth severely slices Lita with a sword. Bayley unknowingly eats toxic berries. The winner is Miss Elizabeth from District 12!


	2. WWE Games 2

The Bloodbath Carmella kills Mickie James for her supplies. Dixie Carter and Molly Holly fight for a bag. Molly Holly strangles Dixie Carter with the straps and runs. Day 1 Sherri Martel, Ronda Rousey, Carmella, and Maryse form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Michelle McCool convinces Lita to not kill her, only to kill her instead. Night 1 No deaths occurred. Day 2 Kairi Sane poisons Brooke Tessmacher's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. Chyna poisons Sunny's drink. She drinks it and dies. Night 2 Sonya Deville, Miss Elizabeth, and Brooke Tessmacher get into a fight. Sonya Deville triumphantly kills them both. Day 3 Jazzy Gabert dies from thirst. Night 3 No deaths occurred. Day 4 Sonya Deville attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. Woman falls into a pit and dies. Night 4 No deaths occurred. Day 5 Molly Holly spears Michelle McCool in the abdomen. Night 5 No deaths occurred. The Feast Kelly Kelly pushes Molly Holly off a cliff during a knife fight. Day 6 Trish Stratus begs for Layla to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Trish Stratus. Night 6 No deaths occurred. Day 7 No deaths occurred. Night 7 No deaths occurred. Day 8 Ivory's trap kills Stephanie McMahon. Night 8 No deaths occurred. Day 9 Chyna, Kelly Kelly, and Bayley track down and kill Kavita Devi. Layla falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Arena Event A volcano erupts at the center of the arena. Bayley is buried in ash. Chyna is buried in ash. Night 9 Ivory convinces Kelly Kelly to not kill her, only to kill her instead. The winner is Ivory from District 5!


	3. WWE Games 3

The Bloodbath Kelly Kelly and Dixie Carter fight Woman and Sherri Martel. Kelly Kelly and Dixie Carter survive. Sunny stabs Trish Stratus in the back with a trident. Layla strangles Jazzy Gabert with a rope. Bayley severely injures Michelle McCool, but puts her out of her misery. Day 1 Ronda Rousey sets an explosive off, killing Layla, Kairi Sane, and Brooke Tessmacher. Mickie James, Chyna, and Dixie Carter unsuccessfully ambush Kavita Devi, Miss Elizabeth, and Maryse, who kill them instead. Night 1 Kavita Devi accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. Day 2 Bayley accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. Night 2 Sonya Deville cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Day 3 Carmella severely slices Stephanie McMahon with a sword. Night 3 No deaths occurred. The Feast Sunny repeatedly stabs Carmella to death with sais. Kelly Kelly ambushes Molly Holly and kills her. Day 4 Sunny repeatedly stabs Miss Elizabeth to death with sais. Night 4 No deaths occurred. Day 5 Sunny shoots an arrow at Ivory, but misses and kills Ronda Rousey instead. Night 5 No deaths occurred. Day 6 No deaths occurred. Night 6 No deaths occurred. Day 7 No deaths occurred. Arena Event Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena. Ivory knocks Lita out and leaves her for the wolf mutts. Night 7 No deaths occurred. Day 8 No deaths occurred. Night 8 Kelly Kelly falls into a pit and dies. Day 9 No deaths occurred. Night 9 Maryse severely injures Ivory, but puts her out of her misery. Sunny falls into a frozen lake and drowns. The winner is Maryse from District 9!


	4. WWE Games 4

Sonya Deville finds Dixie Carter hiding in the cornucopia and kills her. Kelly Kelly sets an explosive off, killing Ivory. Day 1 Trish Stratus, Bayley, and Lita get into a fight. Lita triumphantly kills them both. Michelle McCool is unable to convince Woman to not kill her. Arena Event A fire spreads throughout the arena. A fireball strikes Sunny, killing her. Woman and Chyna fail to find a safe spot and suffocate. The fire catches up to Kelly Kelly, killing her. A fireball strikes Jazzy Gabert, killing her. Kairi Sane falls to the ground, but kicks Ronda Rousey hard enough to then push her into the fire. Sonya Deville falls to the ground, but kicks Molly Holly hard enough to then push her into the fire. A fireball strikes Kavita Devi, killing her. A fireball strikes Miss Elizabeth, killing her. Brooke Tessmacher falls to the ground, but kicks Stephanie McMahon hard enough to then push her into the fire. Night 1 Maryse kills Lita as she tries to run. Carmella's trap kills Sherri Martel. The Feast Kairi Sane sets an explosive off, killing Brooke Tessmacher, Maryse, and Mickie James. Carmella bleeds out due to untreated injuries. Day 2 No deaths occurred. Night 2 No deaths occurred. Day 3 No deaths occurred. Night 3 Kairi Sane shoots an arrow into Sonya Deville's head. Day 4 Layla dies of dysentery. The winner is Kairi Sane from District 3!


	5. WWE Games 5

Day 1 Stephanie McMahon accidently steps on a landmine. Woman repeatedly stabs Trish Stratus to death with sais. Sunny sets an explosive off, killing Bayley, and Sherri Martel. Night 1 Jazzy Gabert begs for Molly Holly to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Jazzy Gabert. Day 2 Kairi Sane severely injures Kavita Devi, but puts her out of her misery. Night 2 Ronda Rousey pushes Chyna off a cliff during a knife fight.  
Day 4 Maryse's trap kills Mickie James. Night 4 Michelle McCool stabs Ronda Rousey while her back is turned. Miss Elizabeth dies from thirst. Day 5 Carmella forces Brooke Tessmacher to kill Michelle McCool or Layla. She decides to kill Michelle McCool. Ivory dies of dysentery. Night 5 Kelly Kelly begs for Brooke Tessmacher to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Kelly Kelly. Layla spears Carmella in the abdomen. Woman falls into a frozen lake and drowns. The Feast Lita, Sonya Deville, and Brooke Tessmacher get into a fight. Lita triumphantly kills them both. Dixie Carter dies from an infection.  
Day 7 Molly Holly kills Layla with her own weapon. Night 7 Kairi Sane dies from thirst. Day 8 Lita stabs Maryse while her back is turned. Molly Holly attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. Night 8 Lita dies from hypothermia. The winner is Sunny from District 4!


	6. WWE Games 6

The Bloodbath  
Lita steps off her podium too soon and blows up.  
Molly Holly finds Dixie Carter hiding in the cornucopia, but Dixie Carter kills her.

Day 1  
No deaths occurred.

Night 1  
Jazzy Gabert kills Brooke Tessmacher while she is sleeping.

Day 2  
Carmella poisons Kelly Kelly's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.  
Bayley, Ivory, and Mickie James unsuccessfully ambush Jazzy Gabert, Miss Elizabeth, and Woman, who kill them instead.  
Sonya Deville severely injures Sunny, but puts her out of her misery.  
Layla stabs Michelle McCool with a tree branch.

Night 2  
No deaths occurred.

Day 3  
Kairi Sane attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.

Night 3  
Trish Stratus and Miss Elizabeth work together to drown Layla.

Day 4  
Stephanie McMahon and Dixie Carter work together to drown Ronda Rousey.

Night 4  
No deaths occurred.

Day 5  
Woman attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Miss Elizabeth, killing them both.  
Chyna stabs Dixie Carter with a tree branch.

Night 5  
Jazzy Gabert, Stephanie McMahon, and Chyna track down and kill Trish Stratus.  
Sherri Martel repeatedly stabs Sonya Deville to death with sais.

The Feast  
Stephanie McMahon sets Kelly Kelly on fire with a molotov.  
Sherri Martel ambushes Jazzy Gabert and kills her.  
Maryse falls into a pit and dies.

Day 6  
No deaths occurred.

Night 6  
Kavita Devi falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

Day 7  
Chyna shoots a poisonous blow dart into Stephanie McMahon's neck, slowly killing her.  
Sherri Martel attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
The winner is Chyna from District 6!


	7. First 48 People Games

The Bloodbath  
Kelly Kelly bashes Kavita Devi's head in with a mace.  
Dixie Carter strangles Stephanie McMahon with a rope.

Day 1  
ODB, Ronda Rousey, Aja Kong, Miss Elizabeth, and Paige track down and kill Shayna Bazler.  
Woman poisons Asuka's drink. She drinks it and dies.

Night 1  
Mad Maxine pushes Sunny off a cliff during a knife fight.

Day 2  
Layla, Nia Jax, and Michelle McCool unsuccessfully ambush Allie, Becky Lynch, and Chyna, who kill them instead.  
ODB dies from hypothermia.

Night 2  
Bull Nakano, Piper Niven, and Brooke Tessmacher track down and kill Miss Elizabeth.  
Becky Lynch and Bayley fight Taynara Conti and Mandy Rose. Becky Lynch and Bayley survive.  
Aja Kong, Woman, and Mickie James get into a fight. Mickie James triumphantly kills them both.

Day 3  
Madusa forces Bull Nakano to kill Kelly Kelly or Kairi Sane. She refuses to kill, so Madusa kills her instead.  
Jazzy Gabert accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Night 3  
Brooke Tessmacher severely injures Alundra Blayze, but puts her out of her misery.  
Becky Lynch, Natalya, and Maryse get into a fight. Becky Lynch triumphantly kills them both.

Day 4  
Molly Holly sets an explosive off, killing Paige, and Lacey Evans.  
Mad Maxine, Mickie James, and Becky Lynch get into a fight. Mad Maxine triumphantly kills them both.

Arena Event  
A fire spreads throughout the arena.  
The fire catches up to Brooke Tessmacher, killing her.  
Nicole Bass falls to the ground, but kicks Charlotte Flair hard enough to then push her into the fire.  
Carmella falls to the ground, but kicks Mad Maxine hard enough to then push her into the fire.  
Trish Stratus and Rosemary fail to find a safe spot and suffocate.  
Molly Holly and Chyna fail to find a safe spot and suffocate.  
Kairi Sane falls to the ground, but kicks Madusa hard enough to then push her into the fire.

Night 4  
No deaths occurred.

Day 5  
Sonya Deville attacks Sherri Martel, but Lita protects her, killing Sonya Deville.  
Kelly Kelly throws a knife into Tamina Snuka's head.

Night 5  
Nicole Bass dies from thirst.  
Dixie Carter strangles Kelly Kelly after engaging in a fist fight.

The Feast  
Piper Niven kills Sherri Martel with her own weapon.  
Dixie Carter decapitates Kairi Sane with a sword.  
Allie dies from an infection.

Day 6  
Dixie Carter, Ivory, Blue Pants, and Lita track down and kill Bayley.

Night 6  
Ivory begs for Ronda Rousey to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Ivory.

Day 7  
Lita, Carmella, Dixie Carter, Ronda Rousey, and Blue Pants track down and kill Piper Niven.

Night 7  
No deaths occurred.

Day 8  
Blue Pants forces Lana to kill Dixie Carter or Ronda Rousey. She decides to kill Ronda Rousey.

Night 8  
Dixie Carter, Lita, and Velvet Sky track down and kill Carmella.

Day 9  
Velvet Sky dies from hunger.  
Lita severely injures Dixie Carter, but puts her out of her misery.

Night 9  
No deaths occurred.

Day 10  
Lana dies of dysentery.  
Blue Pants stabs Lita in the back with a trident.  
The winner is Blue Pants from District 3!


	8. Second 48 People Games

The Bloodbath  
Allie throws a knife into Ronda Rousey's chest.

Day 1  
Becky Lynch bashes Woman's head against a rock several times.  
Charlotte Flair pushes Stephanie McMahon off a cliff during a knife fight.  
Velvet Sky dies from hunger.  
Ivory poisons Lacey Evans's drink. She drinks it and dies.  
Kavita Devi, Michelle McCool, and Aja Kong start fighting, but Michelle McCool runs away as Kavita Devi kills Aja Kong.

Night 1  
Shayna Bazler's trap kills Rosemary.  
Maryse spears Kelly Kelly in the abdomen.

Day 2  
Bayley attacks Nia Jax, but Alundra Blayze protects her, killing Bayley.

Night 2  
Nia Jax sets an explosive off, killing Blue Pants, and Charlotte Flair.  
Sherri Martel dies from an infection.  
Chyna sets Madusa on fire with a molotov.

Day 3  
Alundra Blayze attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
Taynara Conti dies of dysentery.  
Maryse falls into a pit and dies.  
Brooke Tessmacher dies from hypothermia.

Night 3  
Trish Stratus catches Kavita Devi off guard and kills her.

Day 4  
No deaths occurred.

Night 4  
Piper Niven severely slices Michelle McCool with a sword.  
Sonya Deville tracks down and kills Sunny.

Day 5  
Sonya Deville unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
Piper Niven, Kairi Sane, and Nia Jax track down and kill Layla.  
Ivory begs for Mad Maxine to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Ivory.  
Paige and Chyna track down and kill Nicole Bass.

Night 5  
Lana, Mickie James, and ODB start fighting, but Mickie James runs away as Lana kills ODB.  
Miss Elizabeth and Lita fight Carmella and Shayna Bazler. Miss Elizabeth and Lita survive.

Day 6  
Allie, Asuka, and Paige get into a fight. Allie triumphantly kills them both.  
Trish Stratus accidently steps on a landmine.

Night 6  
Lita forces Nia Jax to kill Mandy Rose or Molly Holly. She decides to kill Molly Holly.  
Piper Niven begs for Mad Maxine to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Piper Niven.

Day 7  
Nia Jax sets an explosive off, killing Jazzy Gabert, Dixie Carter, Natalya and Tamina Snuka.  
Mad Maxine accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Night 7  
Kairi Sane catches Lita off guard and kills her.  
Becky Lynch is unable to convince Bull Nakano to not kill her.

The Feast  
Miss Elizabeth shoots an arrow into Mickie James's head.

Day 8  
Kairi Sane spears Allie in the abdomen.  
Bull Nakano accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

Night 8  
Nia Jax poisons Chyna's drink. She drinks it and dies.

Day 9  
Miss Elizabeth dies from hypothermia.

Night 9  
Kairi Sane accidently steps on a landmine.  
Lana taints Nia Jax's food, killing her.

Day 10  
Mandy Rose kills Lana with a sickle.  
The winner is Mandy Rose from District 7!


	9. Third 48 People Games

The Bloodbath  
Kavita Devi shoots an arrow at Tamina Snuka, but misses and kills Taynara Conti instead.  
Nicole Bass catches Bayley off guard and kills her.  
Nia Jax repeatedly stabs Sunny to death with sais.  
Allie and Alundra Blayze fight Woman and Paige. Woman and Paige survive.  
Lita sets an explosive off, killing Molly Holly, and Miss Elizabeth.  
Natalya is unable to convince Carmella to not kill her.  
Charlotte Flair overpowers Piper Niven, killing her.  
Lacey Evans spears Mandy Rose in the abdomen.

Day 1  
Ronda Rousey spears Mickie James in the abdomen.  
Rosemary throws a knife into Kairi Sane's chest.

Night 1  
Kelly Kelly severely slices Bull Nakano with a sword.  
Kavita Devi dies trying to escape the arena.

Day 2  
Shayna Bazler's trap kills Madusa.

Night 2  
Ronda Rousey stabs Blue Pants with a tree branch.  
Mad Maxine accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
Michelle McCool sets an explosive off, killing Nia Jax, Becky Lynch, and Nicole Bass.

Day 3  
Ivory falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
Velvet Sky poisons Kelly Kelly's drink. She drinks it and dies.  
Aja Kong sets an explosive off, killing Asuka, and Dixie Carter.

Night 3  
Chyna accidently steps on a landmine.  
Rosemary kills Charlotte Flair with a sickle.  
Lacey Evans catches Tamina Snuka off guard and kills her.

Day 4  
Jazzy Gabert poisons Shayna Bazler's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.  
Maryse, Michelle McCool, Stephanie McMahon, Woman, and Lita track down and kill Lacey Evans.  
Rosemary ambushes Lana and kills her.

Night 4  
ODB strangles Carmella after engaging in a fist fight.

Day 5  
Lita, Brooke Tessmacher, and ODB get into a fight. ODB triumphantly kills them both.  
Aja Kong accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
Velvet Sky throws a knife into Michelle McCool's head.

Night 5  
No deaths occurred.

The Feast  
Layla spears Rosemary in the abdomen.  
Paige, Shayna Bazler, Velvet Sky, Ronda Rousey, and ODB track down and kill Maryse.  
Sonya Deville, Woman, and Sherri Martel get into a fight. Woman triumphantly kills them both.

Day 6  
Stephanie McMahon falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

Night 6  
No deaths occurred.

Day 7  
Velvet Sky, Ronda Rousey, and Trish Stratus get into a fight. Ronda Rousey triumphantly kills them both.

Night 7  
No deaths occurred.

Day 8  
Paige sets an explosive off, killing Ronda Rousey, ODB, and Woman.  
Layla dies from thirst.

Night 8  
Shayna Bazler taints Paige's food, killing her.  
The winner is Shayna Bazler from District 10!


	10. Fourth 48 People Games

Day 1  
Becky Lynch, Ronda Rousey, Sherri Martel, Shayna Bazler, and Piper Niven track down and kill Kelly Kelly.  
Aja Kong, Brooke Tessmacher, Trish Stratus, and Kairi Sane track down and kill Mad Maxine.  
Blue Pants, Lacey Evans, and Jazzy Gabert get into a fight. Jazzy Gabert triumphantly kills them both.  
Lana accidently steps on a landmine.  
Mandy Rose shoots an arrow into Bayley's head.

Night 1  
Molly Holly silently snaps Mandy Rose's neck.

Day 2  
Stephanie McMahon and Nia Jax fight Tamina Snuka and Sonya Deville. Tamina Snuka and Sonya Deville survive.  
Ivory forces Allie to kill Chyna or Madusa. She refuses to kill, so Ivory kills her instead.

Night 2  
Bull Nakano, Aja Kong, and Mickie James get into a fight. Mickie James triumphantly kills them both.  
Madusa shoots an arrow into Molly Holly's head.

Day 3  
Miss Elizabeth and Rosemary fight Carmella and Nicole Bass. Miss Elizabeth and Rosemary survive.

Night 3  
Dixie Carter's trap kills Alundra Blayze.

Day 4  
Sherri Martel attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death.  
Kairi Sane strangles Ronda Rousey with a rope.  
Brooke Tessmacher severely injures Shayna Bazler and leaves her to die.  
Ivory's trap kills Layla.

Night 4  
Kavita Devi and Velvet Sky threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

Day 5  
Sonya Deville poisons Chyna's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.

Night 5  
Dixie Carter poisons Lita's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.

Day 6  
Taynara Conti accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
Miss Elizabeth convinces Kairi Sane to not kill her, only to kill her instead.  
ODB's trap kills Piper Niven.  
Madusa throws a knife into Ivory's chest.

Night 6  
Mickie James dies of dysentery.

Day 7  
Charlotte Flair shoots a poisonous blow dart into Sunny's neck, slowly killing her.  
Rosemary, Maryse, Miss Elizabeth, and Lita form a suicide pact, killing themselves.

Night 7  
No deaths occurred.

The Feast  
Brooke Tessmacher, Michelle McCool, and Paige get into a fight. Brooke Tessmacher triumphantly kills them both.  
Madusa, Chyna, Jazzy Gabert, and Asuka form a suicide pact, killing themselves.  
ODB severely injures Trish Stratus and leaves her to die.  
Charlotte Flair accidently steps on a landmine.

Day 8  
Brooke Tessmacher begs for Woman to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Brooke Tessmacher.  
Tamina Snuka sets an explosive off, killing ODB.

Night 8  
Becky Lynch poisons Woman's drink. She drinks it and dies.

Day 9  
Natalya severely injures Tamina Snuka, but puts her out of her misery.  
Becky Lynch bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
The winner is Natalya from District 8!


	11. Fifth 48 People Games

The Bloodbath  
Alundra Blayze bashes Madusa's head in with a mace.  
Miss Elizabeth, Stephanie McMahon, Nia Jax, and Woman form a suicide pact, killing themselves.  
Lacey Evans severely injures Mad Maxine, but puts her out of her misery.  
Blue Pants bashes Asuka's head in with a mace.  
Michelle McCool stabs Molly Holly while her back is turned.  
Lita strangles Sherri Martel with a rope.

Day 1  
Michelle McCool stabs Nicole Bass while her back is turned.  
Ivory is unable to convince Aja Kong to not kill her.  
Charlotte Flair pushes Bayley off a cliff during a knife fight.  
Lacey Evans, Sunny, Kairi Sane, Becky Lynch, and Jazzy Gabert track down and kill Carmella.

Night 1  
Blue Pants dies of dysentery.  
Taynara Conti kills Rosemary while she is sleeping.  
Kelly Kelly throws a knife into Bull Nakano's head.

Day 2  
Maryse's trap kills Lita.  
Lana forces Ronda Rousey to kill Allie or Kavita Devi. She decides to kill Allie.

Night 2  
No deaths occurred.

Day 3  
Mandy Rose accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.  
Charlotte Flair taints Sonya Deville's food, killing her.  
Chyna severely injures Aja Kong and leaves her to die.  
Kavita Devi bashes Shayna Bazler's head in with a mace.

Night 3  
Kavita Devi cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.  
Chyna shoots an arrow at Lana, but misses and kills Michelle McCool instead.

Day 4  
No deaths occurred.

Night 4  
Kelly Kelly sets Maryse on fire with a molotov.  
Dixie Carter and Charlotte Flair fight Trish Stratus and Ronda Rousey. Dixie Carter and Charlotte Flair survive.  
Natalya, Layla, and Kairi Sane get into a fight. Layla triumphantly kills them both.

Day 5  
No deaths occurred.

Arena Event  
A tsunami rolls into the the arena.  
Layla fatally injures herself on debris.  
Jazzy Gabert is swept away.  
Taynara Conti is swept away.  
Charlotte Flair defeats Lana, but throws her in the water to make sure she dies.  
Dixie Carter holds Lacey Evans underwater to drown.  
Kelly Kelly and Paige smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown.  
Tamina Snuka fatally injures herself on debris.  
Piper Niven holds Becky Lynch underwater to drown.  
Alundra Blayze fatally injures herself on debris.

Night 5  
Brooke Tessmacher and Piper Niven fight Sunny and Charlotte Flair. Brooke Tessmacher and Piper Niven survive.

Day 6  
Chyna dies from hypothermia.

Night 6  
No deaths occurred.

Day 7  
No deaths occurred.

Arena Event  
Monkey mutts fill the arena.  
Piper Niven uses ODB as a shield from the monkey mutts.  
Dixie Carter dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt.

Night 7  
No deaths occurred.

Day 8  
Mickie James bashes Velvet Sky's head against a rock several times.

Night 8  
Piper Niven kills Mickie James for her supplies.  
Brooke Tessmacher accidently steps on a landmine.  
The winner is Piper Niven from District 10!


End file.
